


Unprecedented

by ZazzyZ



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Did I mention the fluff, Fake AH Crew, Female Jack, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZazzyZ/pseuds/ZazzyZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin's back in the field after a year behind the computer, and he's the first to admit he might be a little rusty. Contrary to popular opinion, though, he's not incompetent. At least, that's what he thought.</p>
<p>In other words, a heist goes awry and Gavin is hurt - but it's not so bad, because his boi, Michael, is watching out for him. It's not great, on the other hand, because every moment Gavin is near Michael only makes Gavin more into him. But Michael doesn't feel the same way. Right...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unprecedented

Gavin stumbled down the stairs, cursing eloquently. His vision was hazy, his arms numb and weak. Still, he hurriedly threw himself from flight to flight, hearing the pounding steps behind him drawing nearer and nearer.

 

This was his fault, he knew. When he entered the building, he had walked right in front of the security camera – the very same one he had scoped out with Ryan the week previous, and had carefully found the blind spot to walk under. Nevertheless when he entered the building that morning he had been distracted by a joke Jeremy was telling, and had forgotten the camera’s placement. He’d mentally berated himself, but he thought it wouldn’t matter.

 

_Of course_ the cops found him. Recently the cops had ‘a breakthrough’ (as they told the media) that the Fake AH Crew would always either loop or remove security camera footage around buildings they were planning to heist or post a sniper on top of. Now, with a team of ‘experts’, they planned to catch the Fake AH Crew before the crime happened, and lock them away once and for all.

 

But the Fake Ah Crew was smarter than that, and for their next heist they simply disguised themselves and carried it out anyway. They made sure to make it as flamboyantly over-the-top as possible, too, concluding with a high-speed car chase and an explosion, so when the cops lost them _again,_ they looked more stupid than ever before.

 

And it was hilarious. But when it occurred to the crew that Gavin’s hacking services might be slightly redundant for a while – definitely during the heist itself, if not in the planning stages, as well – Gavin was back on groundwork for the next mission, and the one after that, too. He was the first to admit he was a little rusty – it’d been almost a year since he’d participated in any of the actual physical interactions of a heist, and he had become fairly accustomed to his cushy life behind the keyboard. Still, a little bit of training and his first two heists back in the field had played out pretty seamlessly, albeit nearly killing Ryan with an accidental misfire and knocking Michael off his bike, resulting in a broken rib and a lot of swearing. This time, though, the heist was going to be perfect.

 

Except he immediately got distracted, and he buggered the heist before it had even begun. _Of course_ the police had checked the cameras. Reports of a bank robbery? _Ding_! Three masked men enter with guns? _Ding_! A sniper across the street? Well, check the security footage, because a man in a hoodie carrying a large briefcase just walked past, so _Ding, Ding, Ding,_ it’s the Fake AH Crew! Gavin’s feet beat down the stairs, each step a rhythmic means by which to repeat his mantra over and over again. _Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!_

Then suddenly Gavin’s vision blurred, he slipped a step, and when he opened his eyes he was at the bottom of that flight of stairs. Dazed and feeling decidedly bruised, he pushed himself to a sitting position, his hearing fading in just a moment after his sight did. Again, he became terrifyingly aware of how close the police were that were chasing him – he could hear the shout of their radios, requesting backup – and he threw himself to his feet, desperate to get to the bottom of the stairs and out into the ambiguous street.

 

In his defense, he hadn’t expected the cops to chopper police officers straight onto the roof-top. He also hadn’t expected them to realize he was up here till he was long gone, but that was neither here nor there at this point. They had gotten two good shots in at him before he spun round and returned fire, then escaped the rooftop just as their reinforcements were landing. He only prayed in the kerfuffle at the bank – along with Los Santo’s Police Department’s general ineptitude – that they hadn’t stationed anyone at the base of the stairs.

 

“VAV! Where is cover?!??” Gavin was broken from his miserable reflective thoughts by Michael’s frantic scream over the comms. Quickly, he tapped back in for a status report.

 

“Currently – unavailable,” he managed, finally seeing the last door outwards onto the street just three flights down. “Position – compromised – Beardy – you don’t happen – to be going – past? Need a – pick up-“ at this, he heard the groans from the group intercutting his comms, and he gave a huff of irritation. He began to yank off his hoodie as he came to a skidding halt in front of the door to the street, figuring he might need to lose himself in the crowd.

 

“Beardy just picked us up, Vav, we’re swinging around to grab you now,” Ryan said calmly, as though the calamity and screaming Gavin heard just outside the door was a regular occurrence. In fairness, for Ryan it probably was.

 

“I’m going to pull up right to the back door, I’ll be there in ten seconds so get ready to run,” commanded Jack. Gavin looked nervously up the stairs, and a deep twinge of agony in his stomach made him double over for a moment, but he pushed himself back up determinedly. _Pain later. Escape –_

“Now!” shouted Jack into her earpiece, and Gavin threw open the door and took off running to the van, doors wide open, just as the police neared the last flight of stairs. Gavin threw himself onto the seat, and Michael seized him by the collar and pulled him out of the way as Ryan pushed the door shut. Jack was already tearing away as cop cars and the cops that had been following Gavin reached the outside of the building.

 

Michael let out a whoop of laughter as the front cop car stalled in an effort to follow them. Gavin smiled, closing his eyes for a moment, knowing that they weren’t out of the woods yet but this was as good a time as any to relax for a moment. Michael, however, broke him from his reverie again.

 

“Hey, you okay?” he asked with concern. Gavin was struck, not for the first time, with how gorgeous Michael was when his face was full of gentle emotion, and it was open and trusting. Shaking away that poisonous thought – _let it go, he doesn’t feel the same, stop thinking about him like that –_ Gavin considered how best to respond. _Well, I fucked up my part of the mission, I was chased down forty-six flights of stairs, tripped over, oh and of course there’s –_

But before Gavin could tell Michael what was wrong, Geoff interrupted over their earpiece. He was with Jeremy, the pair currently evading cops left, right and center on just a motorcycle, but felt like they weren’t going to last long without backup. Quickly, Jack threw the car around to go find them, and Gavin pushed all thoughts of ‘pain’ out of his mind.

 

The next half an hour was a kaleidoscope of faces and building and the blue-white-and-red flash of cop car lights. Gavin mindlessly did he was told, forcing away the dark spots in his eyes that threatened to take him away. They found Geoff and Jeremy, about to have their final stand behind the concrete bollards of an intersection. Ryan, Michael and Gavin took pot shots at the police to keep them at bay as Geoff and Jeremy legged it to the car. Another frantic half an hour, and Jack was pulling up to their safe house on the outskirts of town, having finally evaded the police. They drove the car into the garage, waiting for the garage door to close completely before getting out. Snooping neighbors, bored housewives – you could never be too careful. Then, gathering their loot and weapons, they all walked inside, laughing and joking. Gavin still felt hyper-aware and tense, but the adrenaline was starting to wear off now. As they piled their gear and spoils on the bench top of the kitchen and Geoff cracked a bottle of champagne, Gavin was struck by such a wave of pain that he stopped dead in the middle of the kitchen and closed his eyes. Michael noticed this. Dropping the two stacks of cash he was holding back into the duffel bag, he crossed round the island bench to tap Gavin on the shoulder.

 

Gavin’s eyes flew open, and he swayed unsteadily. Michael looked alarmed.

 

“Hey boi, you alright? You’ve been a bit weird this entire mission.”

 

Gavin stared at him for a moment, uncomprehending. The others had quieted, watching Gavin and Michael with confusion.

 

“Is it over?” Gavin asked, his voice a hoarse whisper. Gavin gripped Michael’s arm, and Michael realized he was shaking. Michael looked at Gavin – _really_ looked at him, for the first time that heist. A large bruise from his shoulder to elbow on his right arm was beginning to form, he was standing with an obvious limp, there were scratches and cuts all over his face and body, but most telling of all was a look of utter shellshock in his eyes. Michael had almost concluded on what the issue was – Gavin hadn’t been ready to go back in the field, it was getting to him – when his eyes lingered down to Gavin’s shirt. It was a dark shirt, but there was a wetness on the right-hand side of it, that couldn’t be noticed unless it caught in the light a certain way. Now Michael was horribly aware of how irregular Gavin’s breath was, and he looked at Gavin’s face with horror.

 

“Gavin, you –“

 

Then Gavin’s eyes flickered shut and his legs collapsed beneath him, with Michael only just catching him before he hit the floor.

* * *

“Holy shit, Geoff, call Miles!”

 

Ryan and Michael were lifting Gavin onto the couch in the adjoining lounge room as the kitchen exploded into chaos. Jeremy was running about the house, searching for were they had placed the first aid kit, while Jack was tearing off Gavin’s shirt before they had even placed him on the couch. Geoff was frantically shouting into his phone to Miles, demanding he get down there at once. All movement stopped, however, when Jack finally got Gavin’s shirt off.

 

“Twice,” she breathed with disbelief. “He got shot twice.”

 

And indeed he had, the two dark holes puncturing the right-hand side of his stomach and another two barely visible exiting his back. As he pulled in another gasping breath, dark red blood oozed from the wounds, and he gave an unconscious moan of pain. Jeremy had returned, numbly handing the first-aid kit to Jack.

 

“When, though?” he said, his eyes locked on Gavin. “In the car?”

 

“No,” said Jack, as she began to rummage through the kit for sterile wipes. She grabbed Michael’s hand, who was hovering close, and pressed a piece of cloth to it.

 

“Here, put pressure on it until Miles gets here, I’m going to clean it as soon as I can find the fucking things.” Michael hesitantly pressed the cloth across the two wounds, and Gavin let loose another whimper. His forehead was creased with pain, and Michael felt so awful he nearly took off the cloth, but Jack shook her head, and positioned her hand on top of Michael’s to indicate how hard he needed to push. “Pressure is what it needs,” she said, then continued, “I think he must have got shot on the roof, there’s no way he was shot twice while he was in the car and we didn’t notice.”

 

As she sorted through the first-aid kit, Geoff came to stand beside Jeremy and Ryan, who were standing off to the side looking helpless. “Miles will be here in five minutes,” he said, then gazed at Gavin with noticeable despondency. As usual Geoff was blaming himself, and when it was Gavin it was a thousand times worse. He had all but raised the Brit, taking him off the streets when he was just twelve. In fairness, Geoff had only been twenty at the time, so it wasn’t quite a father-son relationship, but it was the closest thing to it either of them had ever had. Now Geoff paced back and forth, barely daring to look at Gavin. Michael couldn’t take his eyes off him.

 

Jack had just finished cleaning the wounds when Miles entered, looking stressed and worried. He immediately ordered Gavin to be carried to the nearest bedroom and then sent everyone out, apart from Jack who went in to assist him, and closed the door behind him. They sat in the living room, anxious and silent.

 

After a few hours and with confirmation the police search had died down, Jeremy and Ryan left. They indicated for Michael to come too, but he just shook his head tensely. Geoff gave him a sad look, knowing why this was more than just his best friend getting hurt. Michael refused to react, but his head was awash with terrified thoughts. _Oh my god, if he dies and I never got to tell him…_

Before leaving, the pair hid the money and weapons in the secret section behind the fake fireplace, for safety. Promised news as soon as possible from Geoff, they split to their other safe house, half an hour away. Now all that was left was to wait. Neither Geoff nor Michael slept that night, waiting for news.

* * *

 When Gavin woke he was immediately aware that someone was asleep on his hand. Still, he felt groggy and disorientated, so for a few minutes he just blinked at the ceiling before he could get his bearings. Finally, once the room had stopped spinning, he looked around him. His heart nearly jumped out his throat.

 

Michael was asleep beside him, his head on Gavin’s hand and his fingers around Gavin’s wrist. Gavin felt a swell of excitement, which he pushed down quickly. _No, he’s just the person in charge of watching you. Any of the other crewmembers would have done the same._

 

_But then_ , thought Gavin, _why was Miles asleep in this room too?_ Miles was sprawled across the armchair in the corner, his head and legs draped over the sides in a way that was surely uncomfortable. Gavin felt a wave of guilt that Miles was here, when he could be home with Kerry. He only got so much time alone with his boyfriend, and the Fake AH Crew cut into that time constantly. Miles was a good man, and a good doctor, but had been formally dismissed from the hospital he worked at when he started a forbidden relationship with one of his patients. But Miles loved Kerry and refused to break up with him, so he had lost his job and now worked freelance, sadly for many of the gangs in the city. Yes, he was a good man, far too good to be associated with the likes of the Fake AH Crew. Gavin felt a surge of pity every time they had to call him in.

 

As if aware he was being watched, Miles’ eyes snapped open and rested on Gavin. With a fluid spin, he was on his feet, taking Gavin’s pulse.

 

“How are you feeling?” he said briskly, waking Michael with a start. Michael immediately stood, too, as Miles lifted the covers to expose Gavin’s bear chest. Gavin gave a violent jump, followed by a hiss of pain, upon realizing he was completely naked under the blankets but moving his body hurt. Miles suppressed a smirk, knowing why Gavin had gone suddenly red. Still, he ignored Gavin’s pleading look and carefully lifted the bandages to check the wound. Gavin flinched again as the cold air touched the wound. He gently pushed Gavin on his side and checked the exit wounds, too.

 

“You were lucky,” Miles said as he replaced the bandage and rolled Gavin softly onto his back. “Both the bullets went straight through, so I didn’t have to go picking around in there for them. Next time, though, I’d appreciate it if you told everyone right away that you were hurt, so they can call me immediately.” Michael nodded seriously at this, and Gavin blushed harder. “I can’t believe I even have to say that, but there’s something about this fucking crew. First Ryan, now you. _Stop hiding it when you get hurt._ You know that in another hour or so you would have bled out?” Gavin looked at him blankly, and Miles sighed. “A bit too drugged for this conversation, I guess. Well, I’m going to go now, but I’ll be back to visit tomorrow. Just before I leave, though, are you in any pain? Do I need to increase the IV drip?”

 

Gavin looked to his arm, where Miles was indicating, and was surprised to see he had an IV attached to the crook of his arm, as well as a needle giving blood taped into his wrist. The bag for both were taped crudely to the wall with about a roll’s worth of masking tape.

 

“No,” Gavin said hoarsely, speaking for the first time. “Thanks for the help, Miles. Sorry about this.”

 

Miles patted Gavin on the shoulder. “You worried the crew for a second there, Gavin. Don’t hesitate to say when you’re hurt, okay?” he looked at his watch, then gave Gavin another pat on the shoulder. “I’ll be back tomorrow, don’t move around or raise your heart rate too much. Increased heart rate goes through blood too quickly, and I’ve only got so many of those blood bags. Michael, I’m looking at you. I’ll give you two some privacy.”

 

Michael gave him an incredulous look as Miles as he left the room, grinning. Gavin could hear Miles talking to someone in the kitchen – Geoff? – but he only had eyes for Michael. Michael was red as he settled back into his chair.

 

“Am I in trouble?” he said sheepishly, his voice slurring a little. It occurred to him perhaps he was more drugged than he thought. Michael seemed to think so too, but it was still a surprise to Gavin when Michael didn’t yell at him.

 

“What the hell, Gavin?” he simply said lowly. “Why didn’t you say something? You got shot – twice – and you didn’t mention it the minute you got in the car? I asked you if you were all right, and you didn’t say anything. What the fuck, Gavin?”

 

Gavin noted with shock that Michael’s voice was shaky with emotion. Michael had been worried – seriously worried about him. But why? Unless – _no. He. Doesn’t. Feel. That. Way._ Gavin shook his head, trying to clear those thoughts, but his mind felt sluggish and congested today.

 

“Sorry,” Gavin said instead, his voice surprisingly unsteady, too. “I – I didn’t want anyone to worry – and I screwed up on the other two missions – and we had to go get Geoff and Jeremy – there wasn’t time,” he finished lamely. Michael clearly didn’t like this explanation, though, because he shook his head with frustration.

 

“What if you had died?” he said, his voice rising slightly, and again Gavin saw the Michael he loved so much – his face unguarded, his emotions right there to see. _Wait, loved? Stop thinking like that!_ But as Michael talked, he moved closer and closer to Gavin’s face, and Gavin couldn’t stop his heart from hammering.

 

“What if you had died?” Michael repeated. “What would that have done for us? You saved us from worrying, but now we have to spend the rest of our lives thinking about how we could have saved you, but we weren’t looking at you close enough to notice you were hurt?” His voice was rising, getting closer and closer to Gavin’s face. “I would have been devastated,” he said, his voice cracking. “So would Geoff. So would the whole crew. How would you expect me to go on without you? I lov-“

 

Michael stopped, like a deer in headlights, inches from Gavin’s face. Gavin wasn’t breathing, looking into Michael’s eyes. The room was silent. The whole world was silent. In their lives, there had never been a more pivotal moment than this. Gavin knew what Michael was about to say. Gavin was ninety percent sure he knew what Michael was going to say. Gavin was maybe fifty percent sure he knew what Michael was going to say. But as time slowly ticked past, and Gavin deliberated his next move, whether he was _truly_ sure what Michael was going to say, the moment was passing. Michael was turning red, he was pulling back, and Gavin knew if he didn’t seize this moment, it would pass. Either Michael was about to say those three words or he wasn’t, but Gavin would never know unless he tried. So, as Michael began to stand and pull back, stuttering about something, Gavin placed his hands on the back of Michael’s head, twisting his fingers through his auburn curls, and drew Michael’s face to his. For another heartbeat, their faces lingered, a breath apart. And then Gavin took the plunge, and pushed Michael’s lips into his.

 

Michael gave a wild gasp against Gavin’s lips and threaded his hands under Gavin’s head, pulling it into his own with desperation. Never had Gavin seen Michael so raw with emotion, jubilation and ecstasy and painfully evident neediness on his face. He was like a man who had walked through the desert for a week and had only just found water. Gavin’s lips parted, and suddenly Michael’s tongue was everywhere, and his hands, _god,_ they were everywhere, too. Without breaking the kiss he pulled himself onto the bed, straddling Gavin quickly. Gavin couldn’t lift his upper body without soreness, so Michael was lent over him, and the frantic movement of kissing was causing Michael to grind his hips into Gavin’s. Gavin moaned into Michael’s mouth, and Michael rotated his hips harder into Gavin’s to get the same reaction over and over. Gavin was a mess in Michael’s arms; Michael was desperate want having finally been satisfied.

 

Finally, with a gasp of pain from Gavin as Michael’s hips encroached on his wound, the pair broke apart. Breathless, but still holding each others arms, neck, hair, wherever they could reach, they simply looked at each other. Finally, Michael spoke.

 

“How long?” he whispered, his thumb tracing Gavin’s collarbone. Gavin’s eyelids fluttered at the movement, and a little whine slipped out.

 

Gavin collected himself, though his mind was still on Michael’s roaming fingers. He looked into Michael’s eyes, wanting to burn this moment into his mind forever – Michael, on top of him, his eyes full of happiness and desire and his lips swollen from Gavin’s. He only wished he wasn’t full of drugs; he was afraid he might be imagining this moment – but with Michael’s weight on his hips and those fingers on his collarbone and in his hair, it must be real.

 

“Three years,” he whispered slowly, and Michael’s breath hitched. “I’ve loved you for three years.”

 

“Since we met,” Michael murmured, wonder in his voice. He pressed his forehead to Gavin’s as he replied – “And I have loved you for three years. I love you, Gavin.”

 

Gavin had seized Michael by the hair again and was kissing him the moment after he finished talking. Lost in each other, frantically kissing on the bed, was where Jeremy, Ryan and Geoff found them fifteen minutes later.

 

Jeremy was the first to enter the room and with a squeaked ‘Sorry!’ he closed his eyes and attempted to back out, running into Ryan. Ryan shifted out of his way with confusion, then peaked his head round the door too. He blinked with alarm, following Jeremy back out the door and grabbing Geoff by the collar before he could enter.

 

“Believe me, you do not want to see that,” he attested, as Gavin and Michael became aware of their visitors and attempted to detangle themselves from each other. Somewhere in the past fifteen minutes Michael had discovered Gavin was naked under the blanket, and how the situation had progressed from there was unsurprising. The crew retreated to the lounge room – Jack in the kitchen, looking amused and unconcerned – and waited for Michael to come out and explain himself. And he did, minutes later, self-consciously pulling down his shirt and attempting to smooth his hair unsuccessfully.

 

“Uh,” he began when he reached the couch, and the three men looked at him with raised eyebrows. “So me and Gavin are dating now.” Geoff, Jeremy and Ryan each gave Michael a withering ‘no shit’ face, but said nothing. Jack, however, had no qualms breaking the impending silence.

 

“Your shirt is on backwards,” said Jack calmly, and Michael blushed and looked down as the gang heard a peal of laughter from the bedroom, followed by a loud ‘Ow!’. Another beat of silence, then everyone in the room was in hysterics. Michael yanked off his shirt, grinning, and looked back into the room where he could just see a sliver of Gavin’s sheepish face.

 

And looking at his beautiful, albeit battered face, Michael felt, for the first time in such a long time, that his life was finally together. Gavin would heal, Geoff would eventually stop glaring at him when he came into room, and Jeremy would stop wincing when he saw them kiss (remembering, uncomfortably, a time when he had seen them in another compromising position). Like one of his many past injuries, the excruciating three years in which he suffered without Gavin were forgotten almost immediately after relief was found. Gavin was his relief.

 

Pulling his shirt back on, the right way, as the rest of the crew howled with laughter at his expense, Michael was calm. Unprecedentedly so.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please kudos if you thought the ending was corny, but in a way that you kinda digged. Or, alternately, kudos cuz you didn't dig it. And, if all else fails, I suggest kudos-ing. Again, thanks for reading. This is my first work I've posted to AO3, so that's exciting :)


End file.
